mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Rarity sneezes S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity1 S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity's gala dress.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity7 S01E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|Should I be worried. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Rarity seems surprised. Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|Yeah...I doubt that. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|Or perhaps you're right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png|Prepared and happy about it. Rarity is right S3E1.png|Rarity is right about this one. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Rarity running while wearing a pink scarf.. Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Those eyes! So sparkly!! Sparkly, sparkly, sparkly! Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|Gotta do what now? Rarity I know that S3E1.png|Well, I know that, Applejack. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|Why can't you enjoy the scenery too! Rarity you can't S3E1.png|You can't be serious Rainbow Dash. Rarity loss of words S3E1.png|Loss of words. Rarity sinking in S3E1.png|Rainbow's words are sinking in. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rarity will now understand Rainbow's little show of indifference. Rarity very funny S3E1.png|"Very funny." ..That's why we're ALL here!...png There are crystal ponies..png|Rarity 8D Rarity ooh you S3E1.png|Ooh you. Rarity acting insane S3E1.png|Rarity, don't embarrass yourself now. Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Oh uh oops. Rarity releases hair S3E1.png|Rarity releases her hair. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|It's cool right? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|"Please continue." Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|I hope they don't remember this. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me!? Rarity as crystal pony fantasy S3E1.png Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png|Rarity just looks magnificent. Rarity 'It simply must create a rainbow of color!' S3E1.png Rarity acting like she is a crystal pony S3E1.png Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png|Rarity flicking her beautiful hair. Rarity being Rarity S3E01.png|So sparkly! Rarity 'It's so sparkly!' S3E1.png Rarity the proud S3E1.png|Rarity the proud. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rarity coming to give her progress report. Rarity oh...that S3E1.png|Oh...forgot about that. Rarity me neither S3E1.png|"Me neither." Rarity searching for book S3E1.png|Looking for the book. Rarity yawn S3E1.png|Yawn. Rarity tired eyes S3E1.png|Those tired eyes. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Rarity happy expression S3E1.png|The book is set before Rarity. Rarity with cloth S3E1.png|Rarity with some silk. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Rarity doesn't seem to like loud noise. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity working hard S3E2.png Rarity happy S3E2.png|Impressed with her creation. Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png|Crystal ponies gathering. Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity. Rarity & Spike enjoy progress S3E2.png|Enjoying progress. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Rarity frantically making more baskets S3E2.png Crystal mare points to dark magic approaching S3E2.png Rarity finishes making basket S3E2.png Crystal mare passing by hits basket S3E2.png Rarity looking for more things S3E2.png Rarity too slow S3E2.png Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png|"I made it work." Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png|"..But still." Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity 'I was going to say' S3E2.png Rarity 'Being polished' S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|"SPIKEY-WIKEY!" Rarity can't look S3E2.png|Can't look. Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Rarity sulking S3E2.png Applejack and Rarity after leaving the Crystal Empire S3E2.png Spike following Rarity S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'All those doubts' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png Rarity derp S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png Rarity elegant question S3E3.png|"Delightful, no?" Pinkie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png Pinkie worried S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|"Calm down!" Rarity raging through S3E3.png|"I have just had a Pinkie hurricane raging through my shop!" Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|Both Rarity and Fluttershy are not enjoying this. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Just watching to see what happens next. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|At least Rarity and Twilight look happy. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Rarity enjoying the smell of the food. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Spike-Wikey are you alright!? Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Nothing like enjoying a parade. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Checking on her little sister. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|She doesn't want any of this. Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png|Oh no! Rarity does not approve of this outfit. Rarity you beast! S3E5.png|"You beast!" Rarity only be used S3E5.png|"Should only be used for accents." Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png|Fainting Pony, even better than the fainting couch Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Being comforted. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|Hey back to normal. Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|We'll only laughing at Trixie because she's mean. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh this doesn't look good. Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Always having faith in Twilight. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|"You've proved your point." Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png Rarity there it goes S3E5.png|Well there goes the new banner. Rarity groan S3E5.png|*Groan* Rarity cruel magic S3E5.png|"Trixie's cruel magic." Rarity ruining Ponyville S3E5.png|"Is ruining Ponyville." Rarity gets poked S3E5.png|*POKE* Rarity looking at inflamed area S3E5.png|My are my hooves the only ones that aren't solid? Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|That cute ear drop. Rarity amazing cuteness S3E5.png|Any face Rarity makes is just unbelievably cute! S3E5 library reading.png Rarity skimming through pages S3E5.png|Skimming through the page for answers. Rarity style yes! S3E5.png|Rarity style "Yes!" Rarity new Trixie led S3E5.png|"In this new Trixie led Ponyville." Rarity just listening S3E5.png|Listening about apples. Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Tell me Spike. Rarity even though S3E5.png|"Even though it provides great power..." Rarity also corrupts S3E5.png|"It also corrupts." Rarity the S3E5.png|Something's not right. Rarity user S3E5.png|Just from the face alone, it says it all. Rarity 'Trixie's magical force field will tell her' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity I know just S3E5.png|"I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash go time S3E5.png|Serious. A trait of Rarity we don't see often. Rarity called upon S3E5.png|"Huh?" Filly Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Filly Applejack and Rarity 2 S3E04.png|Lucky Rarity wasn't wearing one of her hats, those could cover a Filly all the way to her hooves S3E5 old applejack rarity.png S3E5 applejack filly rarity.png S3E5 applejack rarity.png Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity I despise S3E6.png|"I despise..." Rarity camping S3E6.png|"...camping!" Rarity all of that S3E6.png|"All of that..." Rarity 'nature' S3E06.png|"...nature." Rarity weird face S3E6.png|Weird face she's making. Sweetie Belle 'if you don't wanna spend time with me' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle smiling S3E06.png Rarity ting oh S3E6.png|"Oh!" Rarity going camping S3E06.png Rarity Full Cart S03E06.png Rarity classic moment S3E6.png|Classic Rarity moment. Rarity good outfit shot S3E6.png|Nice dress Rarity. Rarity making a point S3E6.png|Always making a good point. Rarity right again S3E6.png|Rarity may be right. Applejack, Rarity and the CMC walking S3E06.png Applejack 'some of us didn't pack as light as the others' S3E06.png Rarity setting up her makeshift house S3E6.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rarity on balcony S3E6.png|Rarity looks incredible on the balcony. Rarity with vase S3E6.png|Need some creature comforts. The first campsite S3E06.png Rarity holding tea S3E6.png|Thanks Sweetie Belle. Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Oh please not that one! Rarity blushing S3E6.png|Getting uncomfortable. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|Not lying about it. Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Rarity don't worry S3E6.png|"Don't worry." Rarity loving comfort S3E6.png|Rarity is with you Sweetie Belle, so you got noting to fear. Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Rarity am I sweating S3E6.png|"Am I sweating!" Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Sparkler toy.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US Glory toy.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Games MLPAdventureisInPonyvile Strange AJ.PNG|Rarity and AppleJack playing,without Twilight. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Hat Rarity 256x133.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Confidence FMA.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Pinkie Pie makes a My Little Pony face preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Hub Facebook page promotional image.jpg|Promotional image for Sleepless in Ponyville from the Hub's Facebook page Category:Character gallery pages